Recuerdos de ese día
by Suki90
Summary: Danny Taylor, la hija de Kenny y Dawn, está a punto de iniciar su viaje Pokémon en la región de Kanto. Esperen, ¿Kanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Sinnoh? ¿Qué sucedió para que Danny empezase allí? ¿Una tragedia? ¡Averigüenlo! Penguinshipping, un poco de Pokéshipping.


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

* * *

**Recuerdos de ese día.**

_Han transcurrido muchísimos años desde aquella vez, pero todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…_

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azulada se asomaba por la ventana de su casa, viendo el hermoso amanecer que aquella mañana le permitía observar. La suave brisa de la mañana no se cansaba de jugar con sus cabellos, ni con sus mejillas. A pesar de que la vista era hermosa, y la fémina demostraba una expresión de asombro, en su mirara se podía ver un poco de nostalgia.

— _Ya ha pasado 10 años, mi amor, una década desde que te me propusiste, nos casamos; entregarnos el uno al otro, y de haber creado al ser más maravilloso de este mundo… —_la de ojos azules se quedó recordando aquellas bellas vivencias junto a ese ser que tanto amaba, pero de pronto escuchó cómo es que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente. Volteó un poco su rostro y pudo ver a una pequeña niña de estatura promedio, cabello marrón, tez clara y ojos azules. La infante veía de forma muy seria a su madre, mientras que la adulta le dedicaba una amorosa sonrisa—. _Sí, hace diez años, tú y yo… trajimos al mundo al más hermoso de los ángeles._

— Hola mami —habló finalmente la niña. La nombrada se giró finalmente por completo y encaró a la pequeña.

— Buenos días mi vida —le respondió—. ¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó la adulta de manera curiosa, la sonrisa que ya se había formado en sus labios se agrandó más, eso era algo que no podía evitar, siempre sucedía al verla—. Bueno… —volvió a hablar al mismo tiempo en que la miraba detenidamente—. Puedo ver que tú ya estás lista —comentó al ver la vestimenta de su hija.

La pequeña traía puesta una mini falda azul de mezclilla, debajo de ella traía unos leg-in's negros por debajo; una blusa color azul cielo, con una estrella color índigo en el centro. Su calzado era muy simple, se trataban de unos tenis deportivos negros con franjas azules.

— Sí mami —respondió la niña—. ¡Ya estoy lista para ir con el Profesor Oak!

— ¿El Profesor Oak? —preguntó la mujer, un poco confundida.

— Si mamá, el Profesor Oak; digo, ¿quién más podría darme mi primer Pokémon? —expresó, un tanto confundida porque su madre actuaba un poco extraño.

La de cabellos azules parpadeó rápidamente, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta de en dónde es que estaba— ¡Ah, es verdad! El Profesor Oak es el encargado de iniciar a los nuevos entrenadores de la región de Kanto. ¡Pero qué tonta! —recordó de pronto—. _Muy bien Dawn, eso es todo —se regañó mentalmente—._ Lo siento hija, lo olvidé. No sé dónde estoy viviendo el día de hoy —respondió ella, mientras reía levemente.

— Se nota mami —respondió la niña, suspirando un poco antes de recuperar su enérgica actitud—. Pero bueno, ¡estoy muy emocionada mami! —gritó ella, mientras que se acercaba—. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Recibiré mi primer Pokémon! —volvió a decir de forma animada, saltando levemente por la emoción.

— Claro que lo entiendo mi vida, yo igual pasé por esa etapa —le respondió de manera cariñosa—. _Cielos, se parece tanto a ti cariño, cada día es más notoria la similitud —_pensó Dawn para sí un momento, al mismo tiempo en que la observaba con detenimiento. Era increíble, no podía creer lo grande que estaba, y lo mucho que se parecía a su padre—. _Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Aún recuerdo claramente el día en que me vine a la región Kanto. Después de ese fatídico día, tomé el primer vuelo hacia acá; y al arribar, lo primero que hice fue buscar la manera de llegar a Pueblo Paleta para encontrarme con Ash y Misty, quienes se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños de su primer hijo… _

Dawn se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba sus vivencias del pasado, y pudo haber seguido haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo más, pero la voz de la infante la sacó abruptamente de ellos.

— Mami, ¿por qué no estás lista? —preguntó la niña de manera curiosa—. ¿Me vas a ir a despedir en pijama? —cuestionó nuevamente, viendo con confusión a su mamá.

— ¿Eh? —tal comentario había hecho reaccionar a Dawn; se miró con atención unos segundos, para después ver que era cierto, aún estaba con la muda para dormir—. ¡Cielos! —gritó Dawn, antes de ver a su hija—. Lo siento Danny, perdí la noción del tiempo —expresó avergonzada.

Danny no pudo más que suspirar y ver con preocupación a su madre— ¿De nuevo? Má, esto te ha estado pasado muy seguido —comentó—. Tú no eras así mamita, siempre habías sido la primera en estar lista, pero ahora yo te gano siempre.

Dawn no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente, su hija tenía razón— Perdóname Danny, no lo había notado —se disculpó—. Ahora señorita, si me permite, tengo que cambiarme —comenzó—; así que le pido que se retire —dijo de forma autoritaria, aunque también juguetona.

— Está bien —respondió Danny, mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta—. Te espero abajo, má.

— No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho —aseguró Dawn, guiñándole el ojo a su hija y dando una señal de victoria.

— Si, aja… —fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando la niña salió de su habitación, Dawn dejó salir un gran suspiró, mientras que ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas— Es igualita a su padre —expresó al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía a su closet para escoger lo que se podría aquel día.

Estaba por tomar el primer conjunto que le pareció mejor, cuando de pronto vio una prenda de color rosado. Lo tocó con cuidado y pudo darse cuenta de que la tela era muy fina, también se podían observar unos encajes detallados. Los ojos de la coordinadora se abrieron completamente. La sacó con cuidado, y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia invadiera sus orbes nuevamente.

— Esta prenda es…

— _¡Ya llegué! —dijo un hombre de cabello color marrón al entrar a la casa. Al guardar un poco de silencio, se pudieron escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. No tardó mucho en poder apreciar a la personita que se había apresurado a llegar, era una pequeña niña de tres años, la cual tenía su mismo color de cabello. _

_Nada más la pequeña llegó hasta el recibidor se lanzó hacia los brazos del joven hombre._

— _¡Papi! —gritó con alegría, justo en el momento en que su padre la alzaba en el aire._

— _¡Hola princesa! —saludó él—. ¿Cómo te portaste el día de hoy? ¿No hiciste batallar a tu mami? —le preguntó a su hija, sabía que su pequeña era un poco traviesa, por lo que era muy probable que le causara unos cuantos problemas a su esposa._

— _¡No, hoy fui de mudcha ayuda pada mi mami! —celebró la pequeña, muy emocionada._

— _¿Es enserio? —preguntó él igual de emocionado, mientras se dirigían lentamente hacia la cocina, pues pudo percibir nada más al llegar, que ya se estaba preparando la cena._

— _¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada, alzando uno de sus brazos, como para asegurarlo._

— _Me alegra saber eso princesa —respondió él, mientras acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de su hija—. Tu mami está en la cocina, ¿verdad? _

— _Si, está hashiendo de comed —respondió la pequeña._

— _Bien, entonces apresurémonos en llegar a la cocina, para que no esté solita —le sugirió a la niña, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa._

— _Está bien… —respondió su hija—. ¿Sabes? Hoy hice que Priplup y Piplup jugaran conmigo… —comenzó la niña a contar con emoción lo que había hecho en el día, además de ayudar a su mamá._

— _¿Ah sí? —preguntó su padre, interesado en lo que su princesa le contaba._

_Nada más dieron unos cuantos pasos y finalmente llegaron a su destino. Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue la imagen de una mujer de cabellera azulada, la cual estaba trenzada, preparando la cena. Estaba tan concentrada, que no los escuchó acercarse._

— _¡Mami, mami, mida, papi degeso! —exclamó la pequeña felizmente. _

_Ante el llamado de su pequeña, le hermosa mujer detuvo lo que estaba haciendo._

— _¿De verdad? No lo escuché entrar —respondió ella, mientras se giraba hacia su familia. Encarándolos finalmente, se acercó hacia ellos y rodeó a su esposo afectivamente, dándole la bienvenida después de un gran día de trabajo—. Bienvenido a casa, Kenny._

_El nombrado rodeó igualmente a su esposa y la acercó lo más que se pudo a él antes de apoyar su mejilla en la cabeza de ella._

— _Estoy en casa._

_Después de separarse, Kenny colocó a Danny en la silla especial que le correspondía. Dawn terminó de hacer la cena y comenzó a poner la mesa. _

_Cuando finalmente estaban ya todos cenando, Danny no pudo evitar seguir contando todo lo que había hecho en el día, siendo a veces ayudada por Dawn, pues la niña no recordaba todo con exactitud. La pequeña contaba emocionada como es que había hecho que el Piplup de su madre regara las plantas, mientras que Primplup ayudaba a cortar algunas frutas._

_Dawn le contó que de hecho había jugado con todos sus Pokémon, y que lo más chistoso había sido, que ellos no habían hecho que la niña se cansara, sino que había sido la inversa. Kenny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante tal hecho, era increíble toda la energía que la niña tenía para sólo tener tres años de edad._

_Minutos después, la cena dio por concluida y Dawn tuvo que ir a acostar a Danny a su cama, pues el sueño finalmente la había vencido. Kenny, mientras tanto, ayudó a levantar la mesa en lo que su esposa acomodaba a su hija. Tardó a lo mucho unos 5 minutos en despejar la mesa, estaba a punto de comenzar a lavar los platos, pero decidió darse una buena ducha primero._

_Dawn regresó a la cocina para levantar la mesa, pero se dio cuenta de que esa acción ya había sido realizada. Se acercó al lavabo y comenzó a lavar los platos que allí había dejado su marido; tardó a lo mucho unos 10 minutos en hacerlo, no era mucho lo que se tenía que limpiar._

_Habiendo concluido, Dawn se dirigió a su habitación para poder darse una ducha relajadora, igual necesitaba una. Cuando entró en su cuarto vio que su esposo no estaba en la cama durmiendo como regularmente lo está; le pareció un poco extraño que no estuviese ahí, pero cuando vio la puerta de su baño entre abierta no tardó en saber dónde es que estaba._

— _Creo que me robó la idea… —dijo en susurro. _

_Se dirigió a su cama para comenzar a deshacer la trenza que se había hecho, lo hizo con tranquilidad, pensando que su esposo tardaría unos minutos más; pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió completamente, dejando salir a Kenny con su "pijama" ya puesta, la cual constaba solamente de una playera negra y de un bóxer color azul marino._

— _Asumo que ya es mi turno —dijo Dawn, levantándose de su cama, mientras veía a Kenny secarse la cara con la toalla todavía._

— _¿Eh? —Kenny retiró la toalla de su cara y vio a su esposa ya lista para ducharse, le mostró una sonrisa y le dijo—. Dawn, no escuché cuando entraste._

— _No, supongo que no —afirmó ella—, como tardas tanto en la ducha, no estás al pendiente de lo que ocurre fuera de ella —respondió mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño._

_Kenny rió un poco— Lo siento amor._

— _Bah, no importa —dijo Dawn, enseñándole la lengua a su esposo—. Bueno, ahora es mi turno de relajarme en la ducha, mi día estuvo igual de pesado —le dijo a su marido, mientras abría por completo la puerta._

— _¿Pesado? —preguntó Kenny incrédulo—. Pero si no saliste de la casa en todo el día y sólo hiciste los deberes habituales —dijo él, no entendiendo dónde estaba lo pesado._

— _Óyeme, cuidar de TÚ hija no es tan fácil como parece —le dijo, un poco ofendida por lo que su esposo había dicho._

— _¿Por qué cuando está calmada es tu hija, y cuando está hiperactiva es la mía? —preguntó él._

— _Porque yo así lo decidí —respondió Dawn, riendo un poco ante la cara de inconformidad que su esposo había hecho—. Ahora sí, con tú permiso o sin él, me iré a duchar —y dicho y hecho, la puerta del baño se cerró detrás de ella por completo, dejando a Kenny con la palabra en la boca._

— _¿Qué mi opinión no cuenta? —se quejó él por lo bajo. Suspiró un momento después, esa mujer no tenía caso. Dejó la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se dirigió a su cama. Se dejó caer en el lado que le correspondía y se permitió relajarse, lo que no había podido hacer en todo el día._

_Pasaron unos 20 minutos desde que se recostó, y el sueño finalmente lo estaba venciendo, cuando de pronto sintió un poco de peso en su costado izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios fueran apresados de la nada. No importaba cuantas veces lo besara su esposa, siempre lograba dejarlo confundido al principio._

_Se volteó con cuidado, tratando de no romper esa unión que sus labios compartían, y rodeó el delgado cuerpo de su esposa para unirla más a él. Como siempre, ese beso les hacía sentir cosas muy cálidas dentro de ellos; pero como bien se sabe, el cuerpo humano requiere de oxigeno para vivir, y esa misma necesidad hizo que los labios de ambos tuvieran que separarse. _

_Los ojos azules de ella se posaron sobre los negros de él, esas miradas transmitían todo el amor que se tenían, todo el cariño, todo el deseo._

— _Eso que traes puesto es muy provocativo, ¿es nuevo? —susurró Kenny, totalmente sonrojado, mientras veía a su bella esposa._

— _Sí, lo compré especialmente para ti, ¿te gusta? —le preguntó, mientras se le acercaba un poco más._

_Kenny no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la actitud provocativa de su esposa._

— _Me encanta —expresó, jugando un poco con la prenda que su esposa traía, sin separar su mirada de la de su esposa—. Aunque es una lástima, no lo traerás puesto por mucho tiempo —le dijo, mientras pegaba un poco más el cuerpo de su esposa al de él y empezaba a poner un poco de atención al exquisito cuello que su pareja poseía._

— _Ah… —Dawn no pudo evitar dejar salir un leve gemido debido a que Kenny había comenzado a darle un mejor trato a su cuello, y debía admitir que era un experto en la materia—. ¿Por qué… lo dices…? —preguntó, sonrojada y con la voz entre cortada, intentando mantener la cordura ante tales atenciones, ya que no sólo era su cuello el que las recibía, sus desnudos muslos no estaba exentos de las caricias._

— _Porque dentro de poco le haré conocer lo que es el suelo… —respondió, mientras se giraba con cuidado y cambiaba de posiciones con su esposa, siendo él el que ahora estaba sobre ella. Y tan rápido como lo hizo, atrapó nuevamente los labios de Dawn._

_Dawn, quien no pudo resistirse a los tratos que su esposo le daba, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su marido, haciendo presión en su cabeza con el único fin de acercarlo más a ella, si es que eso era posible._

— _Te amo… —dijo ella entre el beso._

— _Y yo a ti…. —respondió él._

_Y muchas frases como esas fueron las que se escucharon en el transcurso de la noche. Era, junto con los repentinos gemidos que ambos dejaban salir de sus bocas, lo único que ambas personas podían decir._

_Se amaron toda la noche, revivieron lo que pasaron la primera noche de casados, la noche en la que concibieron al fruto de su amor._

_Pronto la mañana llegó. Los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar en la habitación, dándoles a entender a los propietarios de la misma que ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar un nuevo día._

_En la enorme cama se pudo ver a dos personas abrazadas, completamente desnudas, durmiendo y siendo cubiertas por completo por el cobertor. Ninguno quería levantarse, pero sabían que ya era hora. _

_Así que, con el pesar del mundo, la figura más delgada fue la primero que abandonó su lugar._

— _Amor, amor, vamos… Ya es hora —susurró—. Vamos, vas a llegar tarde si no te levantas —dijo ella, mientras se ponía una bata para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo._

— _Mmm, cinco minutos más —se quejó la figura masculina._

— _Que cinco minutos ni que nada. Vamos Kenny, ya levántate —insistió Dawn, moviendo nuevamente a su esposo._

— _Ya, está bien, ya voy —dijo al empezar a levantarse para dirigirse a la ducha._

— _Iré a prepararte el desayuno. Te espero en 15 minutos, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Si —respondió medio adormilado antes de meterse al baño, para así dar comienzo al día._

_Después de esos 15 minutos, Kenny finalmente bajó a la cocina, para así poder convivir un rato con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Aunque, muy a pesar de su deseo, tuvo que desayunar muy rápido, pues se le había hecho tarde. Se despidió de Dawn con un beso en los labios y con un beso en la frente de Danny._

_Tres horas habían pasado desde que Kenny había salido a trabajar. Dawn se había duchado después de recoger la mesa y de arreglar a su hija, la cual ahora estaba a cargo de su querido amigo Piplup. _

_Ya estando lista, se dispuso a asear un poco la casa. Por lo regular el único ruido que se escuchaba en la casa, eran las risas de su pequeña; por lo regular el teléfono no sonaba cuando él no estaba, pero siempre había sus excepciones… ¿Verdad?_

— _¿Si? Residencia Taylor —contestó._

— _¿Es usted la Sra. Taylor? —preguntó quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono, se oía un poco serio._

— _Si, ¿quién llama? —preguntó Dawn un poco confundida, no conocía esa voz._

— _Mi nombre es Gilbert McGregor señora, soy compañero de Kenny en el trabajo —respondió Gilbert con formalidad, pero al mencionar el nombre del esposo de Dawn… pareció que lo dijo con mucha tristeza y dolor. Más Dawn en ese momento no lo percibió._

— _¡Oh, ya veo! —respondió, un poco más tranquila—. Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿Acaso Kenny le ha causado algún problema? —preguntó mientras reía un poco, lo que había cuestionado era un tanto en broma, pero también hablaba con un poco de seriedad. Bien era sabido que su marido no era una perita en oro._

— _No señora… Lo que pasa, es que hace unos cuantos minutos… —comenzó a hablar con mucho más pesar de lo que ya lo había hecho._

_En ese instante, sólo se pudo escuchar el sonido del teléfono chocar contra el suelo y el grito desesperado de Dawn, lo que hizo que todos sus Pokémon vinieran corriendo hacia ella, incluso su hija._

_Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo un velorio. Era un funeral realmente pequeño, los únicos que estaban ahí eran los familiares tanto de Kenny, como de Dawn. La coordinadora había entrado en shock, y debido a eso no había podido avisarle a ninguno de sus amigos, y era por tal razón que ninguno se encontraba en la funeraria de Hojas Gemelas._

_Ya estando en el cementerio, Danny, quien había estado un poco confundida, finalmente habló— Mami… —jaló del brazo de su madre—. ¿Pod qué mi papi está en esa caja…? —preguntó con miedo—. Si lo meten ahí no va a poded salid… —volvió a decir. En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de la tierra pegando con el féretro. Danny volteó y vio la escena con temor, giró su rostro hacia Dawn nuevamente y le dijo—. ¡Diles que paden mami, diles que paden…! ¡Mi papi…! ¡Mi papi…! —gritó, estaba comenzando a llorar._

_Dawn se puso de rodillas y abrazó con fuerza a su hija, la cual ya estaba llorando fuertemente, mientras llamaba a su padre, esperando que este pronto respondiera y le dijera que ahí estaba, que no debía llorar._

_Después del entierro, Dawn no pudo soportarlo más; tomó todas sus cosas, sus Pokémon, los de Kenny, a su hija y se fue de Sinnoh. Su madre le suplicó que no se fuera, que estaría mejor allí donde estaba toda su familia, pero ella se negó, no podía estar en aquel lugar que le recordaba tanto a su difunto esposo. _

_Su madre no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decisión de su hija y la dejó ir. Dawn tomó el primer vuelvo que la llevaría a Kanto y se fue, no volteando ni una sola vez hacia atrás._

_Cuando finalmente llegó a la región Kanto, la primera ciudad que sus pies tocaron fueron las de Ciudad Verde. Su hija, Danny, estaba muy cansada por el vuelo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse en esa ciudad esa noche, para dejar que su pequeña descansara._

_Al día siguiente, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de Ciudad Verde, una pareja de ancianos les ofrecieron un pequeño ride. Era un golpe de suerte, ya que la pareja se dirigía hacia Pueblo Paleta en una pequeña camioneta. Dawn aceptó gustosa y subió en la parte trasera de la troca._

_No tardaron ni medio día en llegar a su destino. Cuando se despidieron de la feliz pareja, Danny le pregunta a su madre._

— _Mami, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó la pequeña, quien aún era sujetada por la mano de su madre. Dawn no le respondió y comenzó a caminar. Era una fortuna que Pueblo Paleta no hubiera cambiado tanto, así podría llegar con facilidad a donde se dirigía._

_Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, tocó con desesperación. Después de un minuto de espera, la puerta se abre._

— _¡Hola Dawn, Danny! Qué sorpresa —respondió la mujer que había atendido la puerta, con una sonrisa—. No esperábamos ver-… las. Dawn, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con angustia la bella mujer, después de haber visto los ojos rojos de su amiga coordinadora. Para su sorpresa, Dawn soltó la mano de su hija y se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de esta._

— _Hay Misty… —fue lo único que en ese momento Dawn pudo decir, pues se vio levemente interrumpida por el hombre de la casa._

— _Dawn, ¿eres tú? —preguntó el hombre de tez morena y ojos color café. _

— _Ash, Dawn está… —intentó decir Misty._

_La coordinadora alzó la mirada, y cuando vio a Ash ahí parado, tomando la mano de su hijo de apenas dos años, no pudo evitar caer en un enorme llanto en el pecho de Misty. Esa imagen paterna que su amigo daba la mataba por completo, le recordaba demasiado a quien apenas hacía unos días había perdido._

_Misty la abrazó con cuidado, dejando que ella llorase lo que necesitaba llorar para que después les pudiera contar con más calma. En ese momento, escuchó el llanto de la pequeña Danny también. Miró a su esposo y le dijo:_

— _Ash, llevate a Alex y a Danny arriba, por favor… —pidió la pelirroja. Ash únicamente asintió. Cargó a su hijo con un brazo, y como pudo cargó también a la hija de su amiga de Sinnoh. La niña se abrazó rápidamente a él, buscando un poco de consuelo por su parte de forma inconsciente. _

_Mientras subía, Alex acariciaba con lentitud el brazo de la niña, intentando calmarla para que no llorara._

— _Llora Dawn, llora… —susurraba Misty, mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Dawn._

Cuando finalmente salió de sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo contra su cuerpo aquella prenda que había usado una sola vez en la vida. Afortunadamente ya se encontraba vestida, por lo que no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Separó aquella prenda de su cuerpo y la miró de nuevo.

_Todo pasó muy rápido. Aquel día… fue el peor de todos. Cuando finalmente llegué a Pueblo Paleta lloré como jamás pensé que lloraría. _

_Estuve mucho tiempo llorando en los brazos de Ash, quien le pidió a su madre que cuidara a nuestros hijos, y de Misty hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando finalmente desperté, estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque el dolor seguía muy latente._

Dawn se levantó de la cama y dejó la prenda en ella. El conjunto que traía puesto consistía en una blusa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo que le llegaba hasta la cadera y un chaleco negro, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos como los que Delia acostumbraba usar. Su cabello seguía sujeto en una media cola.

_No puse superar la pérdida de Kenny hasta después de que mi niña cumpliera 4 años; y la verdad es que pensé que jamás me repondría. Pero con la ayuda de Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew y Máx pude superarlo; todos estuvieron conmigo en esos años de depresión en la que entré, diciéndome que tenía que ser fuerte por mí hija, que eso era lo mejor. Y es que simplemente tenían razón._

_Después de eso, decidí quedarme a vivir en Pueblo Paleta, aquí iba a poder vivir un poco más tranquila, sin que el recuerdo de Kenny me persiguiera en cada esquina. No es como Hojas Gemelas, pero la verdad es que este pueblo tiene su encanto, es precioso._

Y nuevamente se adentró mucho en sus pensamientos, que no reparó en que su hija seguía esperándola abajo. Y no fue hasta que la niña abrió de golpe la puerta, que lo recordó.

— ¿Ya, má? —preguntó Danny un poco impaciente.

— Sí, lo siento hija —se acerca hacia ella y hace que ambas salgan de la habitación, logrando cerrar la puerta detrás de ella—. Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos.

— Entonces andando mamá —Danny tomó la mano de Dawn y comenzó a correr.

— Espera Danny, no hay que correr —dijo Dawn, siendo jalada aún por su hija.

— ¡Oh, sí que lo hay! —exclamó sin ver a su madre—. Te tardaste mucho, ahora como vamos tarde, debemos darnos prisa.

— De acuerdo, pero no jales tanto de mi, ya no soy tan joven como antes —le dijo, mientras salían de su casa para ir con Oak.

— Sí, lo sé, ahora eres una anciana —bromeó, pues sabía que eso haría correr a su madre hasta alcanzarla, por lo que la soltó y comenzó a acelerar el paso.

— ¡QUÉ DIJISTE! ¡YA VERÁS DANIELLE TAYLOR! ¡CUANDO TE ALCANCE VAS A VER! —exclamó Dawn completamente enojada, mientras comenzaba a correr, esperando atrapar a su hija.

— ¡Si es que me alcanzas! –dijo entre risas la pequeña, aún sin ver a su madre, corriendo a gran velocidad.

— Uy, esa niña —se quejó Dawn, mientras se detenía un momento. Tomó el relicario que llevaba en el cuello y lo abrió. En ella, había una foto de Kenny y de ella cuando eran jóvenes—. _Tiene tu carácter Kenny. Es gracias a ella que siento que aún no te has ido del todo —_pensó con tristeza—. _Te amo Kenny… Ni siquiera la muerte hará que eso cambie._

— ¡MAMÁ, APRESURATE! —le gritó Danny a lo lejos.

— ¡YA VOY, YA VOY! —le respondió Dawn, cerrando el relicario y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba su hija.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **¡Agh! ¡Al fin, lo terminé! Cielos… no puedo creer que enserio me tomara TANTO re-editar esta historia, y eso que es sólo un capítulo. Madre mía. Bueno, ya está. Espero que les haya gustado. Le agradezco a quien ya lo había leído y le había dejado un review. Espero que me puedan dejar otro, diciéndome cómo es que les parece esta versión.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
